Choas Elements
by jadecat2013
Summary: Sonic and Amy ingaged, but that dosent mean they like each other! when they have to protect the kingdoms together with the other 2 gardians they get to know eachother better. Will they come together and create a family or will it crumbleat the alatar?
1. The Beginning

chapter 1: The Beginning

Amy Rose, The Priestess and Guardian of the Element Earth, Light pink quills that reached her thighs, rosy pink cheeks, peach muzzle, arms, and chest, her bright jade eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Of course she would wear something princess like but ever since she heard the news of marriage she would wear other clothing. You know like A pink tank top that cut right above her belly, a periwinkle colored jacket that would be a tight fit around her arms but no zippers, red shorts that reached to the half of her thighs, long brown boots that would reach to her knees, the jacket was also long like a brown winter coat it reached the floor but at Amy's waist it would you rap around her waist. (Weird huh? That is just her adventuring outfit.)

Lime Emerald eyes peered into the window they almost seemed like glowing, Sonic The Hedgehog guardian and user of wind, he was not a priest like Amy but he can use wind as good at Amy can use earth. Sonic had deep blue fur, a tan peach muzzle, arms, and chest, he had a deep red cape that reached his ankles, his shoulders would have golden dragon heads attached to his cape, he had bright red boots with a thick white line down the middle and golden buckles on each side, and he and Amy were child hood frenemies.

He stood on her balcony with his glowing lime emerald eyes, staring at her and Amy staring at him back. She carefully stood up from her bed then opened the balcony doors "What is it Blue?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes then smirked "Nothing Pinky, Just walkin' by."

Amy put a hand on her hip "yeah right."

Sonic chuckled "heh, anyway my mom and wanted to invite you to the ball next week. You wanna come?"

Amy turned her head away then pouted "Why? I thought your mom hated my dad."

Sonic crossed his arms "Your dad has apologized for what he did."

Amy turned around with her back facing Sonic "No, I don't want to come."

Sonic turned away and jumped onto the railing "Suit yourself bye Pinky."

Amy waited until he left then closed the balcony doors she sighed _this is stupid why am I a element guardian? And why am I engaged with that idiot? Cocky, annoying, loud, and stupid everything I hate about him! _

Amy groaned then slumped onto her fluffy bed "Maybe I should get some sleep now."

Of course Amy had 2 years until the marriage to bond with Sonic and you know that was never going to happen Amy envied Sonic in many ways he was too cocky, he was faster than the speed of light, many people loved him, and most of all Sonic was the total opposite of Amy, she was a book addict, he was cool and calm, she had a temper which only lasted 2 seconds, he was never mad except with anyone who mentioned his father, she was called "cute" while he was called handsome and hero.

Oh, how Amy envied him, but she didn't know that he envied her back Sonic would glare at her every time her back turned he would think that Amy was constantly trying to take attention away from him. She was smart, while he was dumb, she knew everything about the royal kingdom, he only knew about the village, she was mature and he was childish. Oh, how he envied her, Sonic looked up at his bed ceiling _why does she have to take attention away from me? Why does she neglect me every time I ask her something__? _Sonic sighed then closed his eyes drifting of to sleep.

Next Morning….

Amy opened her eyes, her personal maid, Grace Milly, was waiting at the door with her breakfast smiling "Good morning mistress here's your breakfast." Grace gave her a plate with French toast, orange juice, and a bowl of cereal all set on a silver tray

Amy smiled sweetly "Thank you Grace."

She ate all her breakfast and Grace took her tray away "Good day, mistress."

She left the room leaving Amy alone _Well need to get dressed_she got dressed into a dress that reached above her knees it was light pink with lilac swirls at the bottom, she had purple heels with blue tip at the end, her thigh length quills were put in pig tails, she put on a bit of lip gloss on, and she placed her favorite red headband with blue swirls.

She twirled in front of the mirror and giggled "Time to get going." Amy left the room going down the staircase humming to her favorite song "keeping secrets by kicking daisies" Amy loved that song no matter what.

She saw her father at the table with her stepmother Lauren that was her name, orange fur, three quills in front of her face, her back quills were shoulder length and was wearing a long morning gown (you know like those queens), and her father looked like Amy but short quills and red fur.

Later….

Amy was outside reading her favorite book "Sleeping Beauty" She smiled brightly when she read the end.

"Hey Pinky, what cha' reading?"

She looked up and saw Sonic sitting on her favorite tree, Amy always sat under it, her smile disappeared it turned into frown "What are **you** doing here?"

Sonic mimicked what she said then grinned "I'm just visitin'"

Amy turned her head away "right…"

Sonic sneaked behind her then yelled out "What's wrong!?"

She jumped then layed down on the ground "**Nothing**! Stop scaring me!"

Sonic laughed "See there's that face I wanted to see!"

Amy blushed then crossed her arms then pouted "So you made me mad to see my face?"

Sonic laughed then scratched the back of his head "yeah… anyway you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"You don't wanna come?"

"No."

"Please Pinky?"

Amy huffed then yelled out "FINE I WILL COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE!?"

Sonic cheered then hugged her tightly "Thanks Ames!" he zoomed off leaving Amy slightly mad but blushing.

_"__I guess I need to go to the ball…"_

Hia!

I think this is much much better than my last story all put together! But than again, I pver think things a lot! Anyway….

Bye!


	2. Introductions & Werewolves

Chapter 2: Introductions & Werewolves

Amy went home after talking with Sonic. Her home - or should I say mansion- was a subtle blue with a brown roof. It had plenty of windows; most of them were wall-windows. You know the ones which took up a whole wall. It had a smallish porch out in the front, which by the way, its canopy was 2 stories high. The lawn was just perfect, practically glowing, bright green. It had a small garden on either side of the garden. Colors ranging from red to purple, the whole rainbow. Little stones are everywhere to make a little path.

Amy walked up the marble staircase, to her room. It was manly pink with some red. She walked out to her balcony. _This is stupid….. _

Grace popped her head in my room "Your friends are here, Amy."

"Send them in."

One of the people that stepped in Amy's room is a lavender cat. She had her lavender hair up in a high ponytail held by a red band. Her legs, muzzle, cheeks, and chest were white. Her shirt was dark lavender and had a little tail at the end that stopped by the top of her shoes. Her shoes were pinkish-red with a white stripe around it, with white spikesish things sticking out were the socks are as well as the openings of her white gloves. Her golden eyes sparkled with excitement. She had a red gem on her forehead, it was glowing. She had white pants on. Her name was Blaze, and she appeared to be the guardian, priestess, and user of fire.

A white hedgehog with five spikes sticking up from his forehead, and one big spike from the back of his head had his hands intertwined with Blaze's. He had some type of high-tops on his feet. His arms, cheeks, and muzzle were peach. His chest was white. His eyes too, appeared golden, but with less excitement. His name was Silver; he was the guardian and user of water. He was wearing a blue cape. Silver thinks he's so big and strong, even through he'll quiver over his Fiancé, Blaze, being mad.

"Blaze! Silver! So good to see you!" Amy hugged them. "What are you doing here in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Just coming to visit, also… **ARE YOU GOING TO THE BALL?!"** Blaze jumped up and down in excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"_**Yes…**_" I said in my 'duh!' voice, I switched back to my normal voice "If you don't stop jumping up and down your gonna go right through the roof!"

"Sorry I'm just **so** excited!" Blaze tried to hold her excitement in, but it wasn't long before she started jumping again. She calmed down "So… how's you and Sonic?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Same as always. _I_ hate him, _he_ hates me."

"Oh, come **on**! You guys are perfect for each other! Just look at me and Silvy! Were water and fire and were happy!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Silver stared at Blaze. Blaze gave him 'the stare'. "Fine, I'll shut up," Silver mumbled in defeat. Blaze smiled happily.

"Blaze, Sonics just _too_ cocky, and he thinks he can do anything and say anything!" Amy exaggerated. She paced, she did that when she was mad.

"Well it is a free country," mumbled Blaze. Amy shot her a fiery look. Everyone got scared when she did that look. "Sorry….."

"Its ok, but, you guys are annoying." Amy pointed at Blaze and Silver.

"What? Us? Annoying? Naa…" Silver and Blaze said together and waved their head dismissively.

"You guys are perfect for each other…" Amy stared at them dreamily. Silver and Blaze looked at her as if she was crazy "What?!" Amy got a little self-conscious and looked around the room.

"You're creepy…" Blaze and Silver were still looking at her as if she was crazy.

Amy sighed; she slapped Blaze and Silver lightly. They fell of the bed surprised; Amy fell on the ground laughing.

"Hmp!" Blaze walked out of the room with Silver trailing after her.

"Oh that was too funny," Amy wiped her eyes "Guys? Guys!? Hmp!" she turned away from the door on the ground with her arms crossed. She sat there with her arms crossed for a moment. _Might as well go to Cream's house…_

Amy walked down stairs "Mom im gonna go out," she put on her jacket. It was long, brown coat. It was made werewolf fur; werewolves were a big threat in the kingdoms. She walked on the path, jumping from stone to stone.

Once she reached Creams house, the night fell. She knocked on the door frantically, looking around.

"Amy!-" a voice answered pulling her inside. A adult rabbit was standing right in front of her. She was cream colored and she was wearing a colonial time type dress and it was pink. Her eyes were brown with amber circles around them. Her name was Vanilla. A smaller rabbit was standing behind Vanilla. She was also cream colored. She was wearing a mainly orange dress. Her eyes were amber and she also had amber circles around them. Her name was Cream. "You should know not to be out at night!" Vanilla through her hands up in the air.

Amy looked down sadly "So sorry Ms. Rabbit." she apologized.

Vanilla put her hands on her shoulders "that's quite alright, dear " Amy smiled " but, your staying here for the night so the-" Vanilla was interrupted by a howl. Vanilla shook in fear "so the werewolves don't get you." Vanilla whispered.

"What about my parents, their probably worried sick!"

Vanilla smiled "im sure they will understand." Amy smiled. "Now, both of you go upstairs, run along!" Vanilla ushered us up the stairs.

They ran into Cream's room. "God! Your mom always treats me like a little kid!"

"well, its not my fault for my mom to be to nice for her own good!" they brusted out laughing. They stopped to a hush when we heard a low growl. They turned around slowly to see open balcony doors, and a big furred creature towering above them – a werewolf.

Cream screamed, (that rhymes!) that sent the werewolf lounging at her. Amy used my powers to make a stone wall. "Cream! Get you and your mother somewhere safe! Just don't go outside!" she heard more growls. Cream hesated, on weather or not she should or could, leave her best friend behind. "GO!" she sprinted without a thought. Amy quickly regretted that, she needed help and fast. She couldn't hold the beast that long. _Maybe sonic could…. NO! HE DOSENT ALWAYS __HAVE__ TO SAVE THE DAY! _

Amy tore down the wall and sent a stone ball at the beast sending it backwards. It got up quickly and scratched her face. She was in intense pain, but she had to protect Cream and Vanilla. She studied the beast, _it was blue…. LIKE __**SONIC!**_

She got so mad she found the strength to send a Tornado attack. Which is a bunch of materials stuck together to make a tornado, doesn't sound effective, but it is. The creature was taken back by the force, but regained balance quickly. _I DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE SONIC TO SAVE THE DAY!_

I did a tornado attack. The beast stumbled back, taking a long time to get up. _Haha!_

I did another attack, but this time more powerful. The beast was taken back so far it went through the balcony doors, stopped itself from flying off the balcony.

I got close to the beast. It swiped its claws at me, but hitting my arm. I stumbled back in pain. I launched my self and knocked it out.

I started feeling dizzy, as a bright light came from the beast. The bright light faded, I saw an unconscious hedgehog in its place.

"Sonic?" I fell to the ground only to black out with blood pouring out of my head.

Hia!

Sooo dramatic! Im having fun with this! BTW thank you **SunsetBreeze7x! **Thank you sooo much for your support! Also, sorry it took so long to make this I had over things on my mind… and also reading Fanfiction stories! Also, check out **tpcb000 and SunsetBreeze7x**, of course! PLEASE! Write more reviews! I don't want _only_ Sunset to write reviews! I love her reviews, but, I want more! Not to sound rude of anything…

Bye!


End file.
